Viviendo con los Winchester
by Nessa919
Summary: Rose Cipriano es una chica de 17 años que se encuentra con un problema familiar, el cual requiere de la ayuda de cazadores. John Winchester le entrego un número al que llamar en caso de emegerncias. Ahora Dean y Sam tienen que ir a salvar el día, pero se encuantran con una sorpresa... Lo se, mal resumen, ustedes pasen, lean y comenten que tal todo :D
1. Chapter 1

Fantasmas:

Estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, me debatía entre levantarme para ir a la escuela o volver a dormir, estaba cansada y aturdida, me dolía la cabeza y no podía quitar las imágenes de la noche pasada. Dos semanas desde que había pasado, dos semanas desde que se habían ido... y yo no podía dejar de pensar que era mi culpa.

No tenía a nadie más y tenía miedo que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, me las ingenie para hacer creer que había una tía lejana que vendría y se haría cargo de mí, las autoridades comenzaron una investigación, con mis habilidades de persuasión y algunos contactos los convencimos de que era real toda esa historia, no quería que me llevaran lejos de casa, faltaba un año aun para mi mayoría de edad y no podía separarme de este lugar, no hasta que ellos se fueran del todo.

Suspire. Mire a mi alrededor, la habitación estaba alborotada, ropa por todos lados, libros y CD's tirados por el suelo, platos sucios y la cama desecha con las mantas y sabanas en una bola que había terminado en el suelo luego de mi pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Me levante de un salto, tome un poco de ropa del armario, unos jeans negros con las rodillas rasgadas y una polera holgada que se deslizaba de los hombros, y me metí a la ducha, sentí caer el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo y mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse lentamente. Luego de unos 10 minutos bajo el agua, me seque y vestí, baje las escaleras y ahí estaban, en la mesa, sentados esperando por mí, me estremecí, coma cada vez que los veía, había comenzado aparecer desde hace una semana y media, se veían tan reales, tan sólidos, pero cuando me acerque a abrazarlos, mis brazos los atravesaron y frío recorrió mi cuerpo, y así fue que me di cuenta lo que eran.

Fantasmas.

Mi madre me sonrió y yo forcé una de vuelta, me fui a frigorífico a buscar algo de leche y me acerque a la alacena a sacar cereales y un cuenco para servirme un poco, me senté frente ellos, mi padre leía el periódico, cuando sintió que me deslizaba en la silla me sonrió, la sonrisa que me daba cada mañana desde siempre, pero algo estaba mal, me hacía temblar inconscientemente.

 _Son tus padres,_ me dije mentalmente, _no puedes tener miedo de ellos._

\- Buenos días -dije con una sonrisa a ambos

 _\- ¿Dormiste bien?-_ pregunto mi madre con voz distorsionada, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, esto estaba mal y lo sabía, ello debieron irse hace dos semanas, sin embargo, ellos parecían no darse cuenta de aquello, pero si eso me hacía verlos a diario no estaba tan mal ¿no?

Me aclare la garganta.

\- si fue una noche tranquila -forcé la mentira para que saliera de mis labios. Ellos fruncieron el ceño y me miraron con muecas, parecían furiosos, el terror recorrió mi cuerpo, ellos odiaban cuando mentía, nunca habían ido más haya de regaños, pero en sus miradas... Eso parecía no ser el plan.

\- _Estas mintiendo -_ dijo mi padre en un susurro extraño, mi respiración se tornó pesada, mis manos formaron puños para evitar que mis dedos temblaran, forcé otra sonrisa

\- está bien, tuve una pesadilla, pero no quería preocuparlos, es una tontera -dije para ver si así se calmaban, no pareció funcionar bien, metí otro poco de cereal en la boca y corrí escaleras arriba a lavar mis dientes.

Cerré la puerta del baño y comencé a controlar mi miedo, cerré los ojos y me recosté sobre la puerta, me fui al lavabo y me moje la cara, al levantar la cabeza pegue un grito, mi madre estaba ahí. Tomó mi brazo con fuerza. ¿ _Desde cuándo es tan sólida?_ , me pregunte al sentir dolor recorrer mi brazo.

\- _Nosotros no te criamos como mentirosa -_ espeto en mi cara, parecía furiosa. Esto era ridículo, nadie se pone tan furioso por algo tan estúpido, me estremecí cuando forzó mas su agarre, esperaba que le diera una respuesta

\- lo siento, de verdad, es solo que no quería preocuparlos, fue algo tonto, sin sentido -dije, sonriendo en disculpa - Ahora, mamá, tengo que ir a la escuela, tengo examen de matemáticas -mantuve mi voz uniforme lo más que pude, era difícil con el dolor de brazo, ella se alejó y sonrió dulcemente.

\- _Que tengas un buen día -_ dijo dejándome salir.

Corrí a mi habitación, cogí mi mochila y busque en el cajón de mi velador una vieja tarjeta, revolví y volteé el cajón hasta que cayó en mi cama, la tome y la guarde el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, luego salí corriendo, gritando un hasta luego a mis padres y salí de casa.

Mire mi brazo y vi las marcas moradas de dedos que lo rodeaban, parpadee furiosamente para contener las lágrimas, me puse mi chaqueta para cubrir las marcas y seguí mi recorrido a la escuela. Estaba decidido, esas cosas que estaba en casa no eran mis padres, ellos jamás se comportarían así, tenían que irse y tenía que ser pronto, ya no creía poder soportar otra escena como la de esta mañana, suspiré y saque la tarjeta de mi bolsillo, tome mi celular. Y mire la tarjeta.

 _Rose, cuando tengas problemas puedes contar con nosotros, llámanos al siguiente numero, estamos para ayudar.  
John Winchester._

Marque el número y espere que contestaran.

\- Hola -dijo la voz ronca de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

\- ¿John Winchester? - dije mientras me apoyaba en el árbol que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, el hombre se tardó en contestar, cuando lo hizo dijo:

\- No, soy su hijo, ¿él te dio este número?

\- Si, dijo que si tenía problemas podía llamar, ¿cómo puedo encontrarlo? -otra larga pausa

\- Él... él está fuera de servicio, puedes decirme qué sucede -contestó amablemente tenso. Dude, es que no conocía al tipo al otro lado de la línea y no es algo fácil decir: _"¡hey! tengo fantasmas en casa, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme con esto?"_ , eso suena tan raro, con el señor Winchester era distinto, el ofreció su ayuda, por otro lado, si este era su hijo, entonces el sabría de estas cosas, suspire

\- es que hay un problema en casa, yo... es algo relacionado con lo que tu padre trabajaba -dije para probar si el tipo sabia del tema y no sentirme como una idiota si se reía de mi por hablar de fantasmas.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿de qué hablamos exactamente? -preguntó

\- Fantasmas -susurre muy bajo al ver pasar un grupo de chicos cerca de mi -mis padres, para ser más exacta

\- Iremos en cuanto terminemos con un trabajo, ¿dónde es?

\- En New Jersey, un pueblo llamado Armstrong -conteste, luego pensé en algo -es molesto hablar sin saber con quién, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Sam, estamos cerca de Armstrongo, llegaremos mañana por la mañana, sino esta noche -contestó -necesitamos un lugar de referencia, ¿puedes darnos un lugar donde nos podamos ver cuando lleguemos?

\- En el hotel del pueblo, llama cuando llegues a este número e iré a encontrarme con ustedes... ¿quiénes son ustedes? -pregunte al darme cuenta del plural

\- Mi hermano Dean y yo -respondió, luego continuo -entonces nos vemos ahí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Rose Cipriano, tengo que irme, espero el llamado, Bye -sin esperar respuesta colgué y corrí a mi primera clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo que contestarte si no lo haces:**

La clase de historia fue una tortura total, luego de un rato deje de prestar atención y comencé a preocuparme por problemas reales. Estos tipos vendrían al pueblo para deshacerse de mis padres, sus fantasmas, para ser exacta y llegarían esta noche o quizá mañana, lo que significaba que tenía una tarde larga con ellos. Ese pensamiento me hizo temblar, otra escena como la de esta mañana y no sabría qué hacer. Sin contar que tendría que mentir y según como fue antes, las cosas se pondrían feas. Oraba para que llegaran en la mañana, no podría poner una excusa si llamaban esta noche, en cambio por la mañana, tenía la excusa de la escuela.

Suspire mirando la nada. Tendría que enfrentar el problema una vez que se presentara.

Cuando volví a poner atención a la clase estaba llegando a su fin, la profesora, una mujer alta y rellena, con lentes gruesos y una mala permanente, nos dio de tarea un ensayo de 15 páginas sobre la revolución francesa. _Maravilloso,_ pensé y me dispuse a guardar mis cosas en mi bolso.

Camino a mi casillero, encontré a Jake esperándome, era mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, era alto, delgado pero con músculo, tenía el cabello negro rizado, piel broceada y una hermosa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de las chicas se paralizara. Era uno de los chicos que me ayudo a convencer a las autoridades de que tenía a esta tía lejana, era una especie de hacker, introdujo al sistema a esta persona ficticia y así logramos que las personas se convencieran de su existencia.

Frunció el ceño al verme

\- Pareces preocupada –dijo una vez que estuve cerca de él

\- Es difícil mantener toda esta mentira –dije suspirando mientras abría mi casillero –aparte, ¿has visto la cantidad de tarea que dejo la señora Hills?, es una tortura solo pensar en escribir todo eso

\- Aun no tengo clases con ella, pero gracias por advertirme –dijo sonriendo –de todas formas, los chicos y yo pensábamos ir a tomar algo luego de la escuela, ¿te apuntas? –pregunto dudoso. Desde que había comenzado toda la historia con mis padres, no había estado muy dispuesta a pasar tiempo con mis amigos, creo que ellos pensaban que estaba entrando en algún tipo de depresión o algo parecido. De todas formas, pensé que sería una buena forma de evitarlos por un rato, tal vez lo suficiente para que Sam y su hermano llegaran y terminaran con todo esto. Jake sonrió al ver mi afirmación y fuimos juntos a la siguiente clase, que resultó ser el momento de mi examen de matemáticas.

A la mitad de mi examen, sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. _Tal vez sea Sam_ , pensé. Comencé a desarrollar los ejercicios de forma rápida y despreocupada para poder salir a contestar. Fui la primera en terminar, lo cual impresionó al señor Mason, y corrí al pasillo.

Tome mi teléfono, tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido, remarque.

\- Lo siento, estaba en medio de un examen, Salí lo más rápido que pude –dije cuando escuche que contestaban

\- ¿examen? –pregunto alguien al otro lado de la línea

\- Umh… ¿sí? –Respondí dudosa -¿Quién es?

\- Así que, ¿Qué edad tienes entonces? –siguió cuestionando el desconocido, fruncí el seño

\- No tengo porque contestar si no lo haces –dije molesta

\- Vaya, la chica tiene carácter –comento el tipo, estaba comenzando a enojarme – _quieres ir al grano, Dean, es importante –_ escuche que decía alguien a lo lejos, reconocí la voz

\- ¿Sam Winchester está ahí contigo? –pregunte de inmediato

\- No tengo que contestar si no lo haces –respondió la voz en tono de burla. Este tipo era condenadamente exasperante, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una especie de forcejeo y algunas maldiciones

\- Lo siento por mi hermano, creo que mamá lo dejo caer de cabeza demasiadas veces –dijo Sam al otro lado de la línea. Suspire aliviada, el parecía más sensato

\- Está bien –respondí, luego recordé que no se supone que estuviéramos insultando a su hermano, el cual sabia, sin conocerlo aún, que era un idiota. Teníamos asuntos más importantes que atender -¿qué sucede?

\- Cambio de planes, llegaremos ahí en unos cuarenta minutos –dijo con seriedad –espéranos en el lugar que acordamos

\- Okay, ahí estaré –sin más, la llamada se cortó.

Tendría que saltarme la última clase, llamar a casa y dejar un mensaje diciendo que saldría con Jake y luego mensajera a Jake para decirle que había cambio de planes. Suspire por millonésima vez este día y corrí a la parte trasera de la escuela, trepe el muro y salte fuera de la escuela rumbo al hotel.


End file.
